Senatorum Imperialis
The governing body of the entire Imperium, the Senatorum Imperialis is an enormous collection of officials, Adepts, officers, and Nobles that convene within the vast Imperial Palace on Terra. The most powerful institution in the Imperium - and arguably the galaxy - this council of the Imperium's most powerful people collectively interprets the will of the God-Emperor and lays down edicts that can affect the entire human race and beyond. Made up of important figures drawn from almost all corners of the galaxy and from all of the significant Imperial institutions, the Senatorum is a vast parliament that oversees the activities of the Imperium and issues commands with absolute authority. It is divided into two houses. The Senatorum, a vast collection of influential people that convene to debate every matter that concerns Terra, and the High Lords of Terra, an upper House consisting of the twelve most powerful people in the Imperium who hold authority over the Senatorum and make all the most important and significant decisions amongst themselves. Incumbent Senatorum Imperialis Current High Lords of Terra *'Master of the Administratum - ' *'Fabricator-General of Mars - Korrantus KOR-111-111' *'Ecclesiarch - ' *'Master of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica - ' *'Master of the Astronomicon - ' *'Grand Provost Marshal - ' *'Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum - ' *'Paternoval Envoy - ' *'Inqusitorial Representative - ' *''' ' *' ' *' ' Current Potential High Lords of Terra *'Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes - Tybanus Lencilius''' Notable Agents of the High Lords of Terra *'Drey Kasting' - An experienced agent of the High Twelve, Kasting is adept at keeping under the radar and travels across the galaxy to find & relay information for the High Lords. Important Former High Lords of Terra *'Entyrus Zykion' - A High Lord responsible for spearheading a new Astartes Founding, which produced the Ghosts of Retribution among others. He is somehow related to the mysterious Fated Chapters conspiracy. Assassinated in 288.M41. Notable Current Senatorum Members *'Senatorum Master Atrius Hyperboros' - A mid-level Administratum Senator who hails from the Hyperboros Dynasty of Sector Deus. Authority Due to the autonomous & feudalistic nature of the Imperium most Sectors essentially govern themselves, with their own self-contained leadership and bureaucracy. However there are numerous situations where a higher authority is needed, for example in matters involving many Sectors (or the Imperium as a whole), or when decisions must be made over large amounts of frontier space that may not have any official Imperial leadership. Furthermore as the Sector Governors only rule with the blessing of the Senatorum Imperialis, judging the actions & competence of these Sector Governors is also a major duty of the Senatorum and any incompetence & failure can be met with heavy censure - or worse. The Senatorum may also issue direct orders to Sector Governors when they see fit, for example a command to Crusade a region of space or assault a prominent target such as an Eldar Craftworld, and other things which are in the Imperium's best interests but not necessarily the Sector in question. Finally, as the highest authority in the Imperium, the Senatorum receives innumerable requests from Imperial personnel across the breadth of the galaxy. For example a request from a Planetary Governor for the Senatorum to overrule the local Sector Governor on a particular matter, or a request from an Imperial Guard Lord General for reinforcements, or a request from a Rogue Trader for the Senatorum to force through the sanctioning of a newly discovered abhuman race. These favours, as they are known, are the best way to cut through Imperial bureaucracy and get decisions made quickly (or as quick as is possible in the Imperium). But they are never granted lightly and an individual will have needed to prove their worth to the Senatorum to receive one. High Lords of Terra While the Senatorum itself is composed of thousands of individuals each with an ostensibly equal vote, the High Lords of Terra are twelve individuals that each sit at the head of one of the great Imperial Adeptuses and collectively form the upper house of the Senatorum Imperialis. The will of the High Lords of Terra is absolute, second only to the will of the God-Emperor himself, and extends over the lower house of the Senatorum. Therefore the High Twelve have the final decision over any and all matters in the Imperium from the largest of wars to the most insignificant of backwaters. In practice, of course, they only have the time to tend to the most important matters. Naturally competition for these positions is fierce, and High Lords can be the targets of assassination & usurpation attempts. Not only from their own underlings vying for their position, but also potentially from rival High Lords who wish to silence the opposition. However the High Lords have access to the finest security in the Imperium and - in conjunction with the most advanced Rejuvenation facilities in the Imperium - are capable of living and serving for many centuries. The High Lords of Terra are known to have a large number of direct underlings & agents that represent their will more directly when necessary. Bypassing the Senatorum and all other Imperial authorities, these agents are often used for fact-finding missions when the High Lords need assurances that do not rely on other officials which may well be lying to them. The Officio Assassinorum are the agents used by the High Lords when more lethal bidding must be done, such as the summary execution of a contentious Governor. However the most infamous agents of the High Lords is the Minotaurs chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. This Chapter answers directly to the High Lords and accordingly has an abundance of the best equipment at their disposal and one of the most powerful Astartes fleets. Since their founding in M36 the Minotaurs have become the ultimate sanction of the High Twelve, capable of scouring entire Subsectors. The twelve seats of High Lord are held by Adepts & officials that rank as the most senior of their respective organisation, and nine of these seats are permanently reserved for the nine most sacrosanct organisations: *'Master of the Administratum' - The head of the near-omnipotent Administratum, and typically appointed from amongst the Senatorum Masters. This is usually the most powerful of the High Twelve with the functionally infinite resources & reach of the Administratum in their hands. *'Fabricator-General of Mars' - The titular head of the Adeptus Mechanicus and the direct ruler of Mars. While the AdMech itself is feudalistic, with each Forge World governing itself, the Fabricator-General of Mars still carries a lot of sway with the Mechanicum across the galaxy and should they choose to wield this influence they can easily rival the Master of the Administratum in power. Despite this the Fabricator-General of Mars rarely debates any matters that do not concern the AdMech, but this seat is a courtesy extended to recognise the AdMech's staggering importance to the Imperium's survival. *'The Ecclesiarch' - Elected head of the Holy Synod of Terra and therefore the Ecclesiarchy as a whole. As the spiritual figurehead of the highly religious Imperium, the Ecclesiarch also holds a lot of sway over the High Twelve, even rivalling the Master of the Administratum at times. *'Master of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica' - The head of the Imperium's psychic affairs and usually an extremely powerful psyker themselves. While psykers are an underclass they are vital to the Imperium and the Telepathica Master ensures their needs are considered, as are the requirements of the League of Blackships and Schola Psykana. Typically this is the wisest and most respected psyker of the Terran Schola Psykana. *'Master of the Astronomicon' - The leader of the Terran Astronomicon, this psyker oversees the induction of psykers into the Astronomicon as well as those that are sacrificed directly to the Emperor. Such vital duties afford this individual a seat on the High Twelve, and they are often the final authority on psyker harvesting needs. *'Grand Provost Marshal' - The galactic head of the Adeptus Arbites. The Arbites are the iron hand that grips the entire Imperium and enforces compliance on every world, and they are also the authority on the Lex Imperialis. Such duties give the Grand Provost Marshal significant influence on domestic affairs. *'Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum' - The Master of Assassins. While technically a subdivision of the Administratum, the Assasinorum governs itself and such is its lethality that it is granted a seat on the High Twelve not due to its outside influence but because of the danger it presents to the High Lords themselves should its demands go unheeded. *'Paternoval Envoy' - The official Envoy of the Paternova - the Lord of all Navigators. Appointed by the Paternova, this High Lord ensures the will of the Navigators is known, and these incredibly influential mutants often get their way. *'Inquisitorial Representative' - As much a watchman as a High Lord, this Inquisitor represents the Inquisition's interests and watches the High Lords' conduct for any signs of corruption or heresy. Appointed by & from the senior Inquisitors of the Sectors surrounding Terra, this High Lord relays the will of the High Conclaves across the galaxy directly to the rest of the High Twelve, informing them of new threats to the Imperium or concerns the Inquisition may have regarding their Adeptuses' conduct. However the nature of the Inqusition's work means the appointed Inquisitorial Representative may be away from their seat for months or years at a time. The remaining three seats may be taken by a variety of officials, depending on their influence at the time, which itself can depend greatly on the state of the Galaxy. For example during the War of the Beast in M32, the Lord High Admiral was considered not only a High Lord, but the most powerful of the Twelve, due to the Navy's critical role in the War. While several of these officials may not be High Lords at a given time, they will still serve as figureheads to large parts of the Senatorum and carry significant influence over the 'lower' house. The most frequent candidates for these three seats are: *'Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard' - Supreme leader of the Imperial Guard and usually appointed from the Terran General Staff. This individual can be very influential in times of great crusades but otherwise is little regarded due to the Imperial Guard's highly localised & autonomous structure. *'Lord High Admiral of the Imperial Navy' - Head of the Imperial Navy and appointed by the Terran Admiralty. Much like the Lord Commander Militant, this officer is only influential in times of great war. *'Abbess of the Adepta Sororitas' - The figurehead of the Sisterhood, elected by the Canoness Superiors of all the Orders. While little regarded in bureaucratic matters, the Abbess can be highly prominent in periods of spiritual strife. *'Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes' - The commander of the Adeptus Custodes, this man commands respect & fear from all and is typically a High Lord whenever he chooses to be, irrespective of perceived influence. As the right hand of the God-Emperor, few stand against the will of the Captain-General. *'Chancellor of the Estate Imperium' - Master of the Imperium's historical records. This Adept is often apppointed High Lord to support the Master of the Administratum, or during periods of great new exploration and learning. *'Cardinal Palatine of the Holy Synod of Terra' - It is possible for any of the five Cardinals Palatine of the Terran Synod to ascend to the High Twelve, typically in times when the Ecclesiarchy dominates the Imperial status quo in order to support the Ecclesiarch. *'Speaker for the Chartist Captains '- Appointed by powerful Merchant Guilds who in turn represent countless powerful Chartists across the galaxy, the Speaker ensures that the economic & transportation realities of the galaxy are heard by the High Lords. Where Naval reassignments or materiel demands could cripple shipping, the Speaker stands against them to keep the Imperium's bloodlines flowing. The Speaker is more influential during times of crisis, as the vast Merchant Fleets are vital to supporting the Imperial Navy and planets in need. The Senatorum While the High Twelve have absolute power, many of them are appointed or elected by the Senatorum (or parts of it), and consulting the Senatorum is a move frequently practised by the High Twelve to lend weight to positions amongst them. There are also uncountable duties considered not worth the High Twelve's time that must also be seen to. For example the matter of a single rogue governor on a backwater planet, or the requests of uncountable Imperials for consideration, or the appointment of low level governors, and others matters which - though minor on the galactic scale - can affect entire planets and Subsectors. Naturally the massive Senatorum cannot meet in its entirety for every matter, and a full house is typically only seen when the High Twelve themselves wish to consult the Senatorum. For other matters the Senatorum is divided into a large number of councils & subcommittees that each oversee particular regions or particular matters, and are formed from Senators appointed by their respective blocs. This vast parliament is divided into a number of blocs - typically split by Adeptus. However there is no guarantee that officials within each bloc will agree. The Senatorum's chief divisions are: *'Chancellor of the Senatorum Imperialis' - The Senatorum is a vast institution with its own substantial bureaucraxy and set of guidelines & rules. The Chancellor is the arbiter of these rules and oversees the Senatorum's sessions to ensure they are kept to with the assistance of a large staff. Enforcing speaking limits, demanding order, referencing previous precendents, and other important duties are performed by the Chancellor, who sits at the head of the Senatorum itself upon a vast plinth connected to booming voxhailers. The Chancellor also has the authority to request that the Adeptus Custodes that guard the Senatorum remove any disruptive Senators. Therefore while the Chancellor has no official decision-making power, it is still a powerful position with close links to the Senatorum and High Twelve. *'Administratum of Terra' - The largest unified bloc, representing the Administratum. This collection of white-robed bureaucrats are selected from amongst the Sector Administratum Masters of the entire galaxy when a seat becomes available. These Senatorum Masters have votes in the Senatorum Imperialis and amongst themselves dictate the practices of the Administratum. The Master of the Administratum is appointed by this bloc - usually from amongst their own number - and some senior Senatorum Masters hold other positions of authority such as the Chancellor of the Estate Imperium. *'Holy Synod of Terra' - The ruling body of the Ecclesiarchy. The Holy Synod of Terra is made up of the Cardinals Terran, each of which is appointed from the Imperium's Sector Arch-Cardinals when a seat becomes open. The five most senior Cardinals Terran are entitled the Cardinals Palatine, and they serve as direct assistants to the Ecclesiarch who is voted for by the Holy Synod. On rare occasions the Holy Synod of Terra may call an Ecclesiastic Conclave, gathering all the Arch-Cardinals (also known as Cardinals Astra) to Terra for the most important debates such as the election of a new Ecclesiarch. *'High Imperial Court of Terra' - The ruling body of the Adeptus Arbites. The most prominent Lord Marshals and Chief Judges from across the galaxy are inducted into the High Imperial Court of Terra when space becomes available, and are given the rank of Marshal of the Court. These Marshals of the Court are the supreme authority on the Lex Imperialis and elect the Grand Provost Marshal from amongst their number. *'General Staff of Terra' - Officially consisting of all the Lord Generals and Lord General Militants of Segmentum Solar, in practise it is mostly officers of this rank from the Sectors immediately around Terra that sit on the Senatorum most of the time. The General Staff of Terra are responsible for appointing the Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard and when a Crusade is called they are often the first group to be considered for leadership candidates. *'Admiralty of Terra' - Like the General Staff, this officially consists of all Admirals and Lord Admirals in Segmentum Solar, though in practise is usually limited to those from the Sectors nearest Terra. They elect from amongst their number the Lord High Admiral of the Imperial Navy, and also receive & disseminate intel to Navy Admirals across the galaxy. The Admiralty of Terra also debates Naval strategy frequently, and is the most knowledgeable collection of military voidfarers in the Imperium with experience fighting every enemy imaginable in the void. *'Sector Governors of the Imperium' - Theoretically each Sector Governor holds a seat on the Senatorum Imperialis. In practise they rarely leave their own Sectors, thus these enormous balconies are filled with envoys and proxies that relay their Lord's words and votes to the Senatorum Imperialis. A disparate and uncoordinated but incredibly numerous group, the other blocs often try to appease these masses to gain their support. *'The Nobility of Terra' - Upon Terra are a large number of truly ancient bloodlines that extend all the way back to the Great Crusade and even the Unification Wars. Many of these families are descended from warlords of ancient Terra that pledged their allegiance to the Emperor, while others are descended from heroes of the Great Crusade and other prominent figures that were granted homes on Terra and seats in the Senatorum Imperialis for their heroism. These seats are still held by these dynasties that reside on Terra to this day. Known as a wildcard voting bloc, the Nobility of Terra range from selfish individuals who care only for their own holdings on Terra to selfless Nobles who seek to emulate the heroism of their ancestors (indeed it is often Terran Nobles that volunteer to lead a crusade as figurehead in both strategy and battle).